Daniel Esposito
Description *http://brerdaniel.deviantart.com/journal/?offset=1#/d529sd3 *http://brerdaniel.deviantart.com/journal/?offset=1#/d52ai3g *http://brerdaniel.deviantart.com/journal/?offset=1#/d52dsp4 *http://brerdaniel.deviantart.com/journal/?offset=1#/d546lfp *http://brerdaniel.deviantart.com/journal/?offset=1#/d57p1es *http://brerdaniel.deviantart.com/journal/?offset=1#/d5bqcur Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIakwLn3TJE 0:35 Pooh's Adventures Chronicles promo 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHvBbstYdCs 5:31 Pooh's Adventures Villains - Nightmare 7.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1xK0aZItUs 8:24 Commentary - Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains: Round 1 677 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiS7wX2HzFU 3:08 Kingdom Hearts and Power Rangers - Hero 3.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DTLByISk0A 3:08 Pooh's Adventures Heroes - Hero MEP contest (Closed) 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxRQLf-hQdg 0:38 Pooh's Adventures Heroes - Hero MEP Part 2 1.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSeTQCwSx_Q 4:21 Pooh's Adventures Villains - Dead to the World 6.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCNFIFfVBEo 1:07 Pooh's Adventures Chronicles intro 30K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mMUUfoY6zQ 0:46 Donald Duck fandub Audition 964 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9T73Gxcw_w 8:25 Commentary - Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains: Round 2 355 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F9Ui8HObDk 4:08 Disney/Non-Disney Villains - Hard Rock Hallelujah MEP (CLOSED) 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgfh11t1o04 0:48 Disney/Non-Disney Villains - Hard Rock Hallelujah MEP Part 1 3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2qoT9uYH58 1:59 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 3: Teaser Trailer 7.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIVBsaRoPAs 0:06 Sharptooth jumps on the Queen of Hearts 8.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrJRkhchqKs 9:26 Commentary - Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains: Round 3 413 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyQurI5vfjs 10:57 Commentary - Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains: Round 4 474 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg4qz7ariNE 4:18 Non-Disney Villains - Our Solemn Hour 62K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmQDaWMJf-E 2:18 Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia Trailer 6.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wCslYhuYpU 4:08 Disney/Non-Disney Villains - Hard Rock Hallelujah MEP (Full) 23K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuIU56n_3WE 2:19 Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia Trailer (Redo) 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHrGIMsRGPA 1:01 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro (new version) 137K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PK2aZGB6Ms4 9:09 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 1 8.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAmN-xuUqpQ 10:35 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 2 6.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6BqG3OUgqc 11:12 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 3 4.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DfbAdLCwOk 10:47 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 4 4.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsuTBAgiauQ 10:14 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 5 4.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nPWlSsCIQg 9:20 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 6 3.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnkV2DRqfC0 13:01 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 7 6.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JoqEzlKEi8 11:37 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 8 5.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F8m_VDKwlA 13:02 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 9 4.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P86qFZ08VuY 13:09 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 10 6.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzY1PW7Yz1U 13:41 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 11 5.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l1q0tOBZe4 3:08 Pooh's Adventures Chronicles - Hero 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvh1jGVrKeE 19:06 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 12 7.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2qdwWaQUJ8 1:39 Disney vs. Non Disney Villains Voice Audition 877 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZXbGZ2M0MQ 6:53 Commentary - Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains: Round 5 268 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chFCBHGl3ig 3:44 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom intro 16K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xf4d7FzwUa4 9:48 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Episode 1: The Lion King 22K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRid2ohp1Io 9:06 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Episode 2: Aladdin 15K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxN-alkJW70 12:31 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Episode 3: 101 Dalmatians 17K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFzhocRROak 11:56 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcrers of the Magic Kingdom Episode 4: Sleeping Beauty 12K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALoCd1UbzeA 12:55 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcrerers of the Magic Kingdom Episode 5: The Emperor's New Groove 13K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMRkyI1C8Xw 10:34 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcrerer of the Magic Kingdom Episode 6: Pocahontas 13K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejH2biY8zPU 10:27 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Episode 7: The Little Mermaid 16K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1342O73gUyk 10:02 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Episode 8: The Princess and the Frog 15K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARS7pUFfDN8 10:09 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Episode 9: Night on Bald Mountain 13K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKw6x2zIIx8 11:42 Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Finale 12K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVjvRuH-W8M 3:51 Lord Zedd - Animal I Have Become 3.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYvM4QDCVHw 18:42 Pokémon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 13 8.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nx94dOtNRfI 1:41 Disney Vs DC Villains Trailer 5.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFMprIEm7Cc 27:17 Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Digimon 85K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebLESVLsdCk 16:02 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 14 6.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9GTyvx0S94 20:09 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 15 6.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F42TJ7TfM1E 2:04 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Part 3: Trailer 2 5.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zk9YPkMhZ4 16:43 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Part 2: Round 16 9.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqUq3_vDKv0 3:32 The Crime Empire - Burn It to the Ground 3.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ_8cHiGE08 2:47 Pooh's Adventures Chronicles: Series Premiere Trailer 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Vqu7OcPnMk 20:13 Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Episode 1: Pig napping 66K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCGXLufoHoQ 19:58 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Part 3: Round 1 8.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnK0CfztRDw 12:03 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 6 299 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRIaN7phBog 4:41 Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar: Dreams to Dream 6.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JLDxLd5MIE 11:25 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 7 218 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2UDqIvfpSE 10:07 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Homemade Round 251 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kEQcxSEdMU 1:31 Kingdom Hearts III: Star Wars Fan Made Trailer 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DCKy8M9hZ0 9:56 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 8 243 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9DrgOn9YBg 11:38 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 9 247 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf6Mb3s2CfA 3:13 Team Aladdin and Hercules - Holding Out for a Hero 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLu0yhFq3ZM 10:24 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 10 540 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPyzRWEH69Y 13:52 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 11 374 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y05NYKTw9xc 14:52 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 12 316 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUl3uorZYYU 11:46 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 13 216 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhiokFaTScw 14:16 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains: Round 14 259 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-v1cBRZmN48 12:20 Commentary - Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Part 2: Round 1 418 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE_-gIGe8XU 3:23 Pooh's Adventures Villains: Evilmainya 8.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZADC4snERE 2:42 Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Trailer 4.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNhXBV4am44 1:35 Kingdom Hearts/Power Rangers Saga intro 2.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUTrwhXsUiA 23:49 Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Pilot: The Battle in Radiant Garden 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgNFYTeuhTI 1:01 Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers intro 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wFVQud4EuI 20:41 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Part 3: Round 2 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYQpryaA9_s 15:08 Commentary: Heroes Vs Villains Round 1 593 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRzvkEDyrHM 8:45 Ash and Friends Vs Disney Villains: Round 1 5.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmeqUJMngsg 11:50 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains: Round 2 7.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPCA7GqhvNc 11:28 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains: Round 3 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8QlK7jVYqQ 10:34 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains: Round 4 7.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR7cT2qjKEE 2:51 Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule Trailer 7.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xS0-GpYp1Y 2:04 Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green with Evil Trailer 3.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwGzsq53at4 22:26 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Part 3: Round 3 6.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31HQckgYRSI 1:01 Sora's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers intro (Version 2) 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxPGL4xbNrM 1:55 Villains AMV: Uprising - PREVIEW 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGxAjK22PvI 1:19 Winnie the Pooh meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame Teaser Trailer 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymHJQokapy0 22:31 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Part 3: Round 4 8.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-s36shUzsM 8:06 Disneyland (2014): Splash Mountain Front Row 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsyF-dOrMNM 5:16 Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King (remake) Teaser Trailer 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQOuusjeAwY 2:58 Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians Villains: Monster 7.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MyApi8us00 2:48 Ash Ketchum meets Tarzan Trailer 6.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdzsRxvDBOM 1:01 Ash Ketchum and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scKlqCtowN4 3:44 Daniel's Adventure Movie Timeline 5.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5K_eVrUtzw 2:44 Winnie the Pooh's World of Color (remake) Trailer 5.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fD8rmR4bfN8 2:58 Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah Trailer 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6XcOt2u8zQ 2:47 Pooh's Adventures: The Future Season Trailer 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywbyDA9hy5Q 2:35 PHVDAND: The Prequel Trailer 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXKwWiVO9h8 1:00 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro (new version 2) 68K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So5SdXyj4c8 2:41 Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 Teaser Trailer 8.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1Cy6QVxRXI 24:25 Pokémon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Part 3: Round 5 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iwgx53p81s 3:43 Sharptooth's Hellfire 6.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=650hw6P2cIk 3:54 Winnie the Pooh meets Cinderella Trailer 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW3Wy3c3naw 3:06 Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins Music Video 9.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpnL1DS22qg 2:51 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Disney Villains Short Film: Dr. Facilier 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ln_v4XsOGA 2:47 Elements of Harmony Trailer 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmlDA-inzdU 2:08 Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Clip 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLmw05F6kEk 3:56 Winnie the Pooh meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame Official Trailer 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fArhyV1pODA 1:01 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro (new version 3) 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBgXu-BKKuI 3:46 Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin Saga Trailer 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6b36OlRg1U 1:05 Pooh's Adventures Chronicles intro (Version 2) 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1sbORZEd2Y 5:21 Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins Trailer 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWwk2gNzObY 1:02 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro (version 4) 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsP28nqZz84 1:03 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Halloween Havoc Teaser 7.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfs2d7fT3iE 2:34 Pooh's Adventures: Two Worlds 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLyRTG-qZKk 2:32 Halloween Music Vid - "At the Opera Tonight" 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GKlwt0zZdQ 2:28 MLP Equestria Girls: Halloween Havoc voice auditions (OPEN) 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roVNH7I4Q8s 1:21 Pooh's Adventures Heroes Tribute: Feel Invincible (PREVIEW) 6.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-A1Mu-i7M8 1:01 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro (version 5) 33K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXDhQvN5xoU 2:26 Pooh's Adventures of Cars clip 10K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPqsNjySk0w 1:31 Ash Ketchum meets Pocahontas teaser trailer 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEQ_juxXTn0 4:12 Favorite Pooh's Adventures Heroes Tribute: Feel Invincible 6.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c40kI8416Uc 3:13 Pooh's Adventures: The Masters of Evil - Enemies 4K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSbs1EOTT1A 2:28 [Secret Santa ZigZag: In the Dark of the Night] 762 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDq0sdmgZyk 2:50 Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Trailer 2.0 3K views1 month ago Category:Daniel Esposito Category:YouTube